1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier container for pneumatic tube transfer systems of the sort disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,684 by Willey, and more particularly pertains to a new display carrier container for displaying a message, such as an advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrier container for pneumatic tube transfer systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, carrier container for pneumatic tube transfer systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carrier container for pneumatic tube transfer systems include U. S. Pat. No. 4,948,303; U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,684; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,420; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,9868.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new display carrier container. The inventive device includes a generally transparent tubular body having inner and outer surfaces and a pair of opposite ends. The inner surface of the body defines a lumen. Each end of the body has a opening into the lumen of the body. A pair of end caps are coupled to the ends of the body such that they close the openings of the ends of the body. One of the ends of the body has a slot therein. The slot is located between the inner and outer surfaces of the body and extends from the one end towards the other of the ends of the body. The slot is adapted for receiving a sheet therein.
In these respects, the display carrier container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a message, such as an advertisement.